As Time Flies By
by Kai Isolated
Summary: He swore to a friend that he will protect her from everything, and she tried to save him from drifting away. KakashixRin. ON HIATUS
1. Regrets & Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, duh…. Or I would be drawing them right now.**

**Obito's death had changed everything. It changed Kakashi as well.

* * *

**

As Time Flies By

Chapter 1 – Regrets & Changes 

A single ray of sunlight managed to penetrate through the overcrowded clouds. It made its way past those disturbing clouds and landed on the ground of Konohagakure, giving some light for the grey-haired boy that had been standing still at that specific spot for the past hours.

At the looks of it, the situation resembles a drama performance, with that particular ray of sunlight act as the stage light; where it shone directly towards the leading actor, as he was filled with emotions, all of them trapped inside his child heart. The empty field had become the stage along with the strokes of wind beating the leaves as music.

On that dark deserted stage where it was only occupied by that one character, the boy stood still, head slightly bend down. He wore a mask, which covered halfway up his nose. One of his eyes was covered with his head protector, while the other was fixed at the only thing in front of him;

The Memorial Tombstone.

More specifically, one name in between other names crafted on the tombstone; Uchiha Obito.

Sounds of birds chirping were added to the music as morning arises.

* * *

Without knowing, not far away from where he stood, there was a presence of another character at that peaceful stage. Her silky hair flew with a rhythm, following the beating of the wind. She struggled to prevent her hair from covering her fair face. Her lavender eyes were hollow as she stared at the boy whom she had known for years now.

_There were lots of regrets, and there were lots of changes because of that._

The boy in front of her suddenly lifted her head up, realizing the presence of the girl approaching him. He turned slightly, and his only uncovered part of his face curled upwards, indicating a warm smile beneath the dark mask.

At the sight of that, her eyes lighten up, and she smiled back.

He then turned his face back towards the lonely stone in the middle of the field. Rin could see his eyes narrowed as he sank back in the sea of memories.

The two of them then exchanged no words; a smile had said it all. He stared at that one name, and she stared at him. Her eyes were now shone brightly and her lips curled into a smile at the fact that Hatake Kakashi just smiled at her. She took a small glance at the name that belonged to the person that made the jounin started to smile in the first place.

It had been more than 3 years since Obito died. After his death, Kakashi began a life with a routine of standing and staring blankly at the tombstone. He would stand there for hours and God knows how long he could stand there. Rin once saw him there one night and he was still there in the next morning, wearing the same clothes as last night.

He changed after Obito's death. He smiles, he laughs, and he even made jokes now and then. It was as if he took Obito's habits along with him when he received the sharingan. Like Obito intended, Obito was living through Kakashi.

_It was when two boys became one man._

When she thought they had had enough, another tragedy fall upon them. Just about a year ago, both Rin and Kakashi were devastated again with their Sensei's brave sacrifice for Konohagakure. Rin cried for weeks but Kakashi remained his composure. As each time he tried to calm her down, she would look up at him when he hugged her, and she knew deep inside, he was crying more than her. After that, she realized the visits to the tombstone were more frequent as before.

She knew, despite the smiling and laughing, he was blaming himself for everything.

* * *

She just stood there a couple of steps behind his figure, lost in thoughts while giving him the space and time he needed.

After a while, he turned to her, smiled again, signalling her that it's time to go when he suddenly flinched.

He fell to his knees. His hand automatically landed on his covered eye and she automatically reached for him.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" her worried tone of voice asked.

Kakashi, a little bit trembling, gave her another smile. "I'm fine."

She didn't buy that, and quickly removed the hand that covered the left side of his face and pull up his head protector, revealing the bright red sharingan eye. The pupil was dilated, with three tomoe around the pupil, forming a circle.

_It was a gift… and a curse._

"Your body is exhausted from yesterday's usage of sharingan. You're not supposed to move much in the first place!" she explained.

She continued to examine the eye. The 3rd tomoe had recently appeared in Kakashi's sharingan, meaning more chakura usage. And since he's not an Uchiha, that's gonna be a big problem. Even a little while of sharingan usage can cause his whole 16 year-old body to be exhausted.

She knew all of these as a result of her countless researches on the Uchiha's bloodline.

She was now wearing her worried face and he doesn't like the sight of that. He quickly pulled back down his head protector, shielding the sharingan away. She was searching in her medical bag for some painkillers when he grabbed her hand to stop her. He shook his head slightly; he then stared at her with a soft face and repeated what he had said earlier.

"I'm fine, Rin, really."

She looked at him with worried eyes and he replied with another smile. She couldn't do anything but to give up on her useless attempt. She helped him pull himself up, and they walked away from the tombstone with her holding hard on his arm.

"I don't care, no missions for you until tomorrow." She announced after a couple of steps. She tried hard to make her face as angry as possible.

He sighed and smiled, as he looked at the only person he has left in his world.

* * *

Author's note;

Chap 1 done! Pls, pls read n review. I need to know whether I should continue this.

This is my first Naruto fanfic, be a little nice. TQ!


	2. Blames & Guilt

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine; just have to live with it.**

**I've drawn some pictures for chapter 1 and 2, I will be posting them at the deviantart site, but it will take a while. And well, it's not coloured, since I got no time. Thanks!**

**There are few pics that I drew, but not from Naruto yet. My scanner is now in construction. So, sorry.**

* * *

As Time Flies By

Chapter 2 – Blames & Guilt

Flying leaves waved to the two ninjas walking away from the green field. The girl had not wanted to let go of the boy's arm, even after being asked many times to. Rin was definitely serious. She knew that Kakashi would fell anytime if not supported. His body was experiencing chakura draining and she can't even guess how he was strong enough to drag himself to the Memorial Tombstone.

For an ANBU, yesterday's mission was a piece of cake; a simple assassination. The guy wasn't even a ninja to begin with. Though his guards were, but there were just mere chuunins. There shouldn't been any problem but for an ANBU who had done 4 missions in a row and along with the strains of the Sharingan usage, there will be a problem. Kakashi didn't protest, and was not grateful either. He accepted yesterday's mission without complaint, and completed it the same day. Finally, he was dismissed. Thus, he returned to Konoha fully worn out.

He almost fainted in front of his own apartment door, but was saved by the soft arms of Rin. She managed to catch him just in time before he collapsed onto the floor.

She didn't know why she was there, it was pure instinct. There were sounds in her head, urging her to go to Kakashi's apartment, although the fact she didn't even know if he was there. She had a hunch, and she can't stop herself to be thankful for that. That single feeling had just quite saved the boy whom she really care, whom she really loves.

When she came to check on him the next day, practically 5 a.m in the morning, she found out that the small apartment was empty. She could only think of one place where the silver-haired shinobi might have gone.

As expected, she found a figure, wearing fully black, with one eye covered standing in the middle of the field where the tombstone stood. That figure could only be Kakashi.

They had entered a row of gates to different household, which belonged to different clans. They were in front of a gate of one entrance when Kakashi suddenly held the hand that was holding his arm and pushed Rin to the side. From the corner of Rin's round eyes, she saw a green shadow plunged towards them from behind, barely missed Kakashi's shoulder by an inch.

The flying person landed in front of them, rolling at first but quickly (to their very great surprise) stood up and shoved his index finger out towards the Copy-nin.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! You have return! We have a duel of youth to finish!"

Kakashi sighed. Rin's eyes got bigger than normal. It was Gai – Kakashi's eternal rival, as he called himself.

Gai gave a thumb's up along with his signature grin. His teeth glinted under the sunlight, which made both Kakashi and Rin doing odd expression. He suddenly realized the presence of Rin who was still holding on Kakashi's arm.

"Ah, Rin. I am terribly sorry, but I and Kakashi have a battle to settle!" he grinned again.

He then looked back at Kakashi.

"I will fight you with all my youth!!" he announced.

Kakashi gave another sigh. But then he flickered when he realized the person beside him was shaking slightly… of anger.

Due to reflex, Kakashi closed his ears-both of them.

Rin's face bright red, her eyes flashing in anger. Her fingers had curled into a fist and the boy beside her could see that she was ready to murder someone.

Kakashi then closed his eyes-both of them (well, one is already covered, but he closed it anyway). Gai gave a confused look at his rival's behaviour.

And…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BATTLE???!!!!!" she exploded

It was so freaking loud (and scary), it almost blew Gai away.

"CAN"T YOU SEE HE CAN'T EVEN WALK RIGHT!!!??? AND YOU'RE ASKING FOR A BATTLE!!?? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND????" another explosion came after the first one.

Gai almost cried. He now had done what Kakashi had done, hands stuck at his ears.

Rin had long let go of Kakashi's arm and was going to teach Gai a thing or two if it hadn't for a hand at her shoulder and a voice asking her to stop.

"Hahaha…. Rin, calm down…" he said with his usual smile. Of course, Rin didn't know him and Gai's rivalry was a series of varieties of battle, extending from arm wrestle and even to jankken. There were mostly unserious battle but some did ended with a couple of visits to the hospital - and he didn't think she should know about that.

It was all it took. Rin made a sour face and crossed her hands.

Kakashi let out a deep sigh. Rin was a sweet girl, but she was definitely unpredictable when she got really angry. Even the late Yondaime and Obito was startled to see her mad. Obito was afraid to talk her for days.

Gai knew the situation was stable, and he began to raised his body slowly. His action got slower at the sight of Rin's death glare.

Kakashi held a hand behind his head. "Aaa… sorry, Gai-kun."

Gai, who was still receiving stares from Rin, gave a grin. He was about to excuse himself when…

"TAKE THAT YOU STEALER!!!!"

Out of nowhere, came a series of shooting rocks, no bigger than a palm towards the 3 ninjas. Kakashi barely avoid the rocks, with his current condition. Rin tried to help him while looking out for her own self. Gai on the other hand, skilfully punched and kicked the incoming rocks, spinning and circling back and forth.

Unfortunately, one rock that Gai kicked happened to swing straight towards Kakashi's face. He didn't have time to dodge it, giving a chance for the rock to hit the left side of his face, sliding his head-protector from his forehead and landed on the ground.

Kakashi twitched slightly and Rin quickly went to his aid. She if it was serious but he shook his head saying it was nothing. Gai howled and had terror in his eyes – fearing the worst from Rin. Fortunately, she was too worried that he ignored Gai completely.

"HAH! YOU DESERVED THAT YOU BUGLAR!" the same voice was heard again.

Both Gai and Kakashi scanned the area. Suddenly they heard sounds coming from the bushes behind the wall not far from them. At that time, the stalker realized that his hideout was discovered.

With his amazing speed, Gai jumped on the wall, making his way to the other side of the wall, ignoring the fact that he was trespassing. He managed to capture the panic kid before he even had a chance to make a run for it.

"let me go! I did nothing wrong! You're the one trespassing!" voices were heard from behind the wall.

"Trespassing?"

That was the time Kakashi realized they were in front of the place that he had been trying to avoid for the past 3 years of his life.

The Uchiha Clan household.

The entrance gate was clearly decorated with banners with pictures of fan in it - the symbol of Uchiha clan. Kakashi's eyes narrowed down, and he turned away. His eyes were now locked at the ground, and he didn't bother to close his Sharingan eye. He then pulled back his hand that Rin was back holding.

"Rin… let's go. Gai clearly can handle things here" he said, which sounded more like begging.

She looked at him. He didn't look back. She turned, and she knew what it was all about.

Rin looked at him with sad eyes. She knew how he felt. It hurts him even mentioning about the Uchiha clan. Being the non-Uchiha that holds the Sharingan, Kakashi was definitely known, especially among the real users of the Sharingan, non other than the Uchiha clan themselves. His ability to use the Sharingan was questioned. In other words, Kakashi was considered as an enemy to the Uchiha family.

Gai had finally able to drag the struggling kid out. He appeared proudly in the middle of the entrance gate and was walking out, while holding the kid at the collar of his shirt. The youngster seemed to be hanging in the air.

The captured prisoner was around 10 years old, dark-haired along with fierce dark eyes. If Rin hadn't known him better, she will say he looked exactly like Obito.

It was of course, Obito's brother, Uchiha Tetsu.

Rin gave a surprise look. "Tetsu?"

Kakashi made no attempt to look at Tetsu. His eyes were still fixed at his feet, where his head-protector seemed to be too. He was still as a statue. He had a clear idea who might the attacker be in the first place.

Tetsu was spinning in mid air, punching and kicking at nothing. His black eyes flashed with annoyance. But then the annoyance transformed into anger when he spotted the masked ninja standing not far from him. His tighten his fist and he was trembling with anger.

Kakashi had looked away; his silver hair had completely covered the remaining piece of his masked face. It looked like he tried to hide himself, but he knew it was useless. He seemed so obvious with his silver hair and mask.

Tetsu was shaking madly, and growling at the same time. There he was, behaving like a carnivorous animal ready to strike on his prey.

"Hatake Kakashi! I challenged you!" he shouted loudly, at least making sure the people two blocks away could hear him loud and clear.

Gai winced at the sudden high pitch, giving Tetsu a way to slid himself from Gai's grab and landed on the solid ground. He suddenly sped towards Kakashi, with full intention to kill. He tighten his fist more, ready to launch it when its time.

Kakashi didn't move an inch or turn to look at his attacker. Rin panicked.

"TETSU!"

The sudden appearance of the harsh voice made Tetsu froze. His fist was just inches away from Kakashi's right cheek. He hesitated. But in the end he slowly pulled his fist away, but remained a threatening stare at Kakashi.

From behind the Uchiha's main gate, was a man around his thirties, black-haired, a strict face but with soft eyes. His sudden appearance did make Kakashi turned his head, but then looked away again. Rin looked at the man in relief, while Gai was still lost in confusion.

"Tetsu, behave. Get inside." The man ordered.

The 10-year old didn't move. His fierce eyes were still staring at Kakashi who happened to look at a different direction.

Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"NO! Oto-san! Why are you on his side?!! Why?!" he shifted his body around to face his father.

The man uttered no word.

Tears left Tetsu's raging eyes.

"OTO-SAN!! HE'S THE ONE THAT KILLED OBITO-NIISAN!!!!!"

Rin and Gai's eyes widened at the boy's statement. Kakashi and the older man were silent; no reaction. The atmosphere was getting tense.

Rin got the picture now. The real reason Kakashi avoided the Uchiha Clan was not because of their perception.

It was because of Obito's family.

It was guilt.

Rin looked at the crying boy in despair.

_He was 7 when Rin and her sensei went over at Obito's parents to deliver the bad news. Obito's mother sobbed at her son's death while his father tried to calm her wife down. He then asked for the whole story from Konoha's Yellow Flash. At that very time, Kakashi stepped into the picture, surprising the couple along with their other son hiding behind the door._

_They were shocked at the sight of the swirling Sharingan in Kakashi's left eye._

_Ignoring their response, he kneeled down, spread his hands on the floor mat and bowed his head down to the floor. Rin almost cried and the future Yondaime said nothing but looked at his student's action. He understands how Kakashi felt._

_It was soft and distant, but Rin could swear she heard Kakashi muttered,_

"_I'm sorry."_

After his brother's death, Tetsu changed. Rin saw less of him when she visited Obito's house, and he was not with his friends either. After a while, Rin found out from his mother that he said he went training.

And now, she knew what was all that training for – to beat Kakashi.

"That's quite enough Tetsu. You need to get ready. You're graduating from the Ninja Academy today." His father ordered again, but this time in a much softer tone.

The idea of congratulating him came to Rin's mind but she knew it was not the right time.

Tetsu grunted. He wiped his tears with the sleeves of his shirt. He walked inside with protest but still managed to give one last glare towards Kakashi on his way in.

Obito's father looked at his youngest and only son now, and then smiled at the 3 teenagers in front of him.

His smile was just like Obito.

"Sorry Rin, Gai, Kakashi. He's always like that. Don't take seriously what he had just said."

Rin gave a faint smile while Gai with his usual grin. Kakashi remained motionless.

"I'm the one supposed to be sorry…"

The adult along with the other 2 teenagers turned their vision to the voice. It was slow and faint, but was loud enough for them to hear it.

Rin and Gai exchanged sad faces. The only Uchiha among them moved forward. He was now in front of Kakashi.

The man looked down at him and the boy looked down at the ground.

Rin and Gai then witnessed one of the most memorable moments in Kakashi's life.

The Uchiha landed a soft hand on the boy's head. He smiled at the boy.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _It felt the same._

_It felt just like when his father used to do. His father will laid his hand on his son's head, showing his praise, showing that he was in fact, proud of his son._

_It felt exactly the same._

"Kakashi… it's not your fault."

The boy's eye widened, but still made no effort to move

"Ah! I heard from Rin that the 3rd tomoe had appeared. You've surely grown a lot in these 3 years. Taller too!" the adult remarked cheerfully, while rubbing through the silver hair.

The boy didn't move or spoke

The man's cheerful smiled curled into a faint and sad one

"You must be wondering why I didn't agree with Tetsu, hhmph?"

Those words worked. The boy lifted his head slightly.

There were seconds of silence.

"Kakashi, you didn't kill Obito, you never killed Obito… what you did…was saved him."

The boy brought his head up. He stared hard into the eyes of the man in front of him. The man replied with a smile.

Kakashi could not say a single word. He felt like crying, but he can't. He never cried. He was not trained to cry. But not his Sharingan. Small amount of tears formed at the corner of his red eye.

"That sharingan belonged to Obito." The man continued. "It was a part of Obito. His body may have died but somehow that sharingan lives. There is one part of him lives. So Obito lives, Kakashi – through you."

Kakashi felt tears falling down from his sharingan eyes.

Obito's father wasn't surprised; he knew it was Obito's doing. He then removed his hand from Kakashi's head. "I'm sure that was his wish, wasn't it Kakashi?" with that, he faced the gate, gave a warm smile to Rin and walked into the gate.

Kakashi watched at the fading figure walking into the row of houses. The tears had stopped. He then bent down to picked up his fallen head-protector.

Rin was at his side. "Kakashi?"

He looked silently at his head-protector. He then wrapped it around his forehead, which he then pulled down the left side. He looked at the girl beside him.

"Come on, let's go. I think we have a graduation to attend?" he said with a smile. Rin replied with her own sweet smile. Gai didn't understand a thing.

Before he left, Kakashi took a quick glance at the closing main gate. He smiled.

_Although the guilt didn't disappear, the burden had lessened.

* * *

_

AUTHOR'S NOTE;

Wow, this chapter was longer than I thought. So, since it's a LOONGGG chap, I won't be updating for a while-too tired.

Sorry if it was lame, I don't really have time to update becoz of the stinking exams.

And haha!!! My first OC!!! I present… Uchiha Tetsu! The hot-headed kid!! Hope it isn't that bad… since I'm getting sleepier and sleepier the more I stressed myself. I would like to thank my dear friend for the name suggestion for Tetsu! Arigato neh, timmy-san!

Anyway, pls,pls, review!!! I need to know!

oh the add to my deviantart will be put at my profile. somehow, i cant put it here...


	3. Promises & Responsibilities

**Disclaimer: Gosh, will I ever accept the fact that I don't own Naruto??? TT**

**Thanks guys for such wonderful reviews. Thank you thank you thank you. Also billions of thanks to those who actually understand and read the damn story. Thank you (how many thank you must I type?)!!!!!!!!!**

**And yes, pictures for chapter 1 have been posted! Thank you. But they're not in a good quality since my scanner is still… you know. So I'll try to upload better versions later. The drawings are also not that nice, hehehehe. My deviantart address is at my profile. Thank you (again!)

* * *

**

As Time Flies By

Chapter 3 – Promises & Responsibilities

The sun had not yet emerged but one boy was wide awake. He laid a hand on a spot where his left eye is situated, wincing now and then.

The cold breeze managed to enter through the small opening of the window in the small apartment, which happen to be a home for a ninja and his plotted plant. The occupant had just slid a katana into its scabbard at his back. He was about to disappear in smoke when a knock came at the door.

The smell of lavender swept into the room as a brown-haired girl stood in front of the doorway, both hands on her hips. She was definitely annoyed but still not so good at showing it.

Her huge round eyes were fixed at his two-coloured eyes. She had to lift her head slightly just so their vision met each other. She couldn't believe how tall he had grown for the past 3 years, since her height barely reach the same level of his half-open eyes – but that was not going to stop her.

She looked up at him with a meaningful stare. It was still a surprise to see him in his ANBU suit, sleeveless with a pair of gloves and arm protector that ran along till his elbow. His usual mask remained intact on him, with the ANBU mask hanging on the right top side of his head. He made no attempt to cover his Sharingan as there was no head-protector to wear. Rin's face was filled with sadness and fear when the thought came to her mind, that the 16-year old boy in front of her might just someday get himself killed.

_It was a couple of months after Obito's death that he proposed to join ANBU, the special team that specializes in assassination and sneaking mission. ANBU missions expand to various region, crossing all borders and boundaries. A job that requires high level of skills since the package came with a high chance of death probability._

_His face was emotionless as he looked directly into their Sensei's calm face. Their sensei was just made as the 4th Hokage, after being personally chosen by Sandaime himself. So there they were in the Hokage's office when Kakashi made his not-so surprising request._

_"Sensei, I've proposed to join ANBU"_

_The newly recruited Yondaime looked at his ace student, and then turned his vision towards the bundle of papers on his desk. Seeing no sign from his respected Sensei, Kakashi tried to explain._

_"The war is progressing. Konoha is short of military power right now. Thus, ANBU is highly required in this time being. So, I think it's appropriate for me…"_

_The Hokage lifted his head to face Kakashi; his face clearly showed that he didn't buy the excuse for kakashi's proposal in joining ANBU._

_"Have your injuries heal, Kakashi?"_

_Kakashi's eyes narrowed down. His left palm was bandaged, and the 4th Hokage knew beneath that shirt, his abdomen was as well._

_Kakashi replied cockily, "I'm fine." _

_The Yondaime sighed. He lay back on his chair, eyes now closed. The small jounin in front of him stared at him nervously._

_"Rin won't allow it. You know that Kakashi." The blond-headed finally spoke._

_Those clear blue eyes were locked into that one black eye, predicting what his 13-year old student's reply would be. Kakashi escaped his stare._

_"I've already talked to her" the silver-haired replied without doubt_

_"Kakashi…"_

_"I've explained everything. I will enter ANBU, and she will resume her job as a medic Nin in the medical team. We both agreed at that term"_

_There was silence._

_Another sigh came from the Yondaime_

_"Sensei,"_

_Their eyes met again_

_Kakashi had his head bent down. His fingers clenched into a fist. "I'm…" he looked at his bandaged hand. "I'm not strong enough"_

_The infamous Konoha's Yellow Flash gave no reply. He looked hard at the masked boy. He knew there was nothing he could do to change his students' mind. Kakashi was serious._

_"Kakashi…"_

_"I can't protect her" Kakashi interrupted. "Sensei, I need to be stronger - I want to keep my promise."_

_Kakashi closed his eyes – lost in thought, lost in the past._

_Opening his eyes slowly, he looked straight into the two blue orbs that belonged to his sensei._

_"It's a promise. It's my responsibility. I will protect her if it does mean death."_

_There were moments of silence again_

_"And I can achieve this in ANBU; I will get stronger, while she stays safe in the medical team for the time being."_

_No words came from the Yondaime's mouth. There were only long hard stares between the two. Finally, he nodded his head slightly; a sign that he gave up, a sign that Kakashi was free to go to ANBU._

_Meanwhile, somewhere hidden, a certain kunoichi who happened to have heard the whole thing wept slightly.

* * *

_

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

His mismatched eyes stared down into her brown ones.

"Work" a short answer came from him

"You are not. I'm your doctor and you have to listen to all I say. And now I'm _asking_ you to rest"

"But Rin…"

"No buts!" she immediately gently pushed him into the depth of his apartment, where a small bed was arranged. She then practically forced him to sit down.

"Rin, I'm fine"

"No, you're not. I heard you wincing just now. Stop forcing yourself too much."

"How can you _heard_ me winced?"

"Special medical sixth-sense"

He made a confused look. It made completely no sense, but she was right somehow.

_"Rin, I'm fine…"_

_"Quiet, you always said that" she remarked as she gently wrapped a bandage around kakashi's left palm. "You idiot, who exactly asked you to catch those flying shurikens with your bare hands?"_

_Kakashi noticed that her eyes started to fill with tears_

_"I did that all the time…" he said while his eyes scanned the area for any sight of more incoming enemies._

_"Well, that time you were lucky! Thank goodness the gash is not too deep!"_

_Kakashi turned to her. "They were aiming at you"_

_The hand that was tying the bandage stopped._

_"I can take care of myself, Kakashi." She replied slowly, softly._

_Kakashi didn't reply._

_"Come on; let me take a look at your abdomen too."_

_Kakashi didn't resist. He twitched as she held a touch on the blue-black spot at his body._

_"This need some bandages to. Nothing is broken, so this will heal in few days time." She explained, preparing another set of new bandages. She then turned her eyes towards him._

_"Stop straining yourself, Kakashi" she said with worries in her eyes._

_He gave a small smile underneath the mask._

_He could care less about his injuries, as long as she's safe.

* * *

_

"Rin, I'm fine. You said no missions until yesterday. I can start back today"

"Well, I miscalculated'

"Rin…"

She made her serious look at him. He stopped talking.

She dug in her small medical bag and took out a bottle of pills. She handed it to him.

"What's this?" the ANBU asked.

"Pills – vitamins."

"I've never needed pills before"

"Well, this time you just might", she sighed. "It's just not because of the eye, Kakashi. You overworked. Your body needs nutrients, energy – you need to eat."

He just looked at the pills – rod-shaped, and cream in colour.

"And I'm sure you haven't had your breakfast yet. Look at you, you're getting thinner every time I meet you" she continued her lecture in her usual soft, worried tone.

No respond from him. But he turned to her when she started to speak again.

"I'm bringing you breakfast." She got up, and headed towards the door. "Don't go anywhere" she warned him.

He remained sitting on his bed while she walked out of the enclosed apartment. The bottle was still in his strong grip. He shifted his eye towards the direction of the window and saw a picture frame. He smiled.

"I guess she's still the same, huh? Obito, sensei?" he remarked, as if the people in the picture could talk back. He stared at the picture of his old team for a long period of time. All of them were smiling except for the certain silver-haired boy. How he wished he had learn how to smile back then.

Kakashi removed his vision from the picture to the outside of the window, staring into nothing. Again, he was lost in his pool of memories.

_It's a promise. It's my responsibility. I will protect her if it does mean death._

He was back in real world when small taps came onto his window.

A small bird sitting at the edge of the window stared at him.

* * *

"Kakashi! Here's your breakfast!" she entered the room in quite a cheerful mood.

There was no answer.

Appearing at the front door, she dropped everything she was holding. She ran out, leaving the door open as she found an empty bed with a wide open window.

* * *

Author's Note

Hah… Chapter 3 done. I can't believe I've made it this far. Thank my dear, dear readers. R & R please. Sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes. I'm in a rush. I'm always in a rush. Hehehe…

Those in _italics _are practically flashbacks. Hope you guys got what it is that I wrote! Sometimes even I got confused. Ja ne!


	4. Discoveries & Problems

**Disclaimer: Yo, without doubt, Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Hmm, now I realized that I've once wrote this story, since I barely got any reviews or anyone to push me on the next chapter, I totally forgot about this story! Gomen!!!**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! –smiles-

* * *

**

As Time Flies By

Chapter 4 – Discoveries & Problems

_"I'm going to join the ANBU squad"_

_Rin's auburn round eyes got wider. Strands of her silky sepia hair beat the surface of her face. Smells of fresh green grass escaped her when the statement entered the inside part of his head._

_Kakashi stood still in front of her. He had abandoned his broken tanto; so there were no strips on her shirt. He looked the same in his 13-year body as before; same old mask and outfit except for the missing weaponry and one covered eye._

_He suddenly grabbed his head protector and pulled the left side covering his eye up._

_Rin felt tears stinging at her eyes as she stared at the 2 boys in front of her – Kakashi… and Obito. The red sharingan eye belonged to Obito stared hard into her. She turned her head away from Kakashi._

_"The enemy line is moving further into Konoha's borders. Many nameless shinobi was sacrificed to defend the country's border. The destruction of the Kanabi Bridge by our team had slowed down their progress, but not stopped it. Thus it wouldn't be long before they found out another way how get to supplies in." Kakashi explained in a monotone._

_Rin looked at him with emotionless eyes._

_"And this is when ANBU considered as helpful as they can get. ANBU could work alone or in a group, which make matters simple. They could enter the enemy's territory without being seen and detected, and sabotaged the enemy when they least expected."_

_Both pair of eyes met. Rin could not muster a word. A sad expression appeared at her fair face as she looked at her team mate. She didn't know what to say anymore; no words can change kakashi's mind. His words were absolute final. Nothing can be said, nothing can be done. She can only watch._

_"Kakashi…" only his name that she managed to force out of her throat._

_She couldn't bear to look into his eyes. She was now looking at a two completely different people, not one. Both eyes looked at her, begging her to agree, to say yes._

_Rin fought with her tears "You'll get killed, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi gave a sigh. He knew what she was going to say, and he came prepared._

_"If that happens, then I was not strong enough to protect you in the first place." He remarked in a flat tone._

_Tears started to stream down her cheeks._

_That was it; a promise._

_That was what it was all about for Kakashi. It was all about a promise; a promise of a lifetime. He swore upon his life to protect Rin, and that was what he was going to do. He can't let her get out there in the battlefield; he will. He will protect Konoha; the place where Rin lives. In other words, he's protecting Rin. _

_"But I will not – I will not die. I'm not going to let myself die." There was the flat tone again, but this time with more spirit in it._

_They both just looked at each other. The wind blew harder by each minute, slamming falling leaves out of momentum. Even when the flying leaves hit them, they did not look away from each other's stare. They stayed like that for minutes but it felt like hours. Her eyes grew sadder and sadder while his grew guiltier and guiltier. The tears from her had stopped a long while ago._

_Finally he brought himself to speak, "It's dangerous out there, Rin." He tried to look in the different direction this time but he couldn't. "I can't let you got out there"_

_He continued, "You're going to stay here, at the hospital, away from the battlefield."_

_The medical team at the Konoha Hospital was responsible in treating the ninjas that returned to Konoha injured. There were basically consists of medic-nins and Kakashi knew that the team had longly craved for Rin's medical skill. They rarely went outside of Konoha though there were some teams that been dispatched to the war zone in case of emergencies; to help the medic-nins at the camp. But Kakashi made things perfectly clear with the Head of the medical team that Rin was not going to get involved in any of it._

_She didn't reply. She just didn't know what to say anymore. He was about to walk away when she found the best and only reply she could._

_"Just be careful, Kakashi"_

_He stopped at his tracks. He turned back to see her calm face, and he smiled._

_"Thank you Rin, for letting me keep my promise."_

_He continued to walk away from her, but stopped again._

_"I was once the trash that would abandon you. I'm not going to do that again"_

_With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the wind, leaving Rin weeping silently in front the Memorial Tombstone.

* * *

_

Just for once, she wished he would listen.

She jumped onto a dozen or more rooftops, and saw the bird messenger. The bird flew right above her head.

Knowing her destination, she quickened her pace.

* * *

It was chaos in front of the Konoha's main gate. There were at least one ANBU team there and a couple of Jounin scattered all over the place. 

There were all surrounding one person.

Kakashi arrived at the scene only to be greeted with a jutsu that blew almost half of the men there. The circle around the person was broken, branching of trees formed inside the once-there circle.

_Wood element?_

Kakashi turned his head towards the source of the problem. It was just a dark-haired boy, maybe around his age; his upper outfit was white while the lower was black. His clothes were awfully dirty and he looked like a mess. His diamond-shaped eyes that were just as dark as his eyes scanned the area. He was panting hard for breath too.

"Please… help me" Kakashi heard the boy spoke.

Before Kakashi could process his words, a Jounin attacked the boy, but was cut by wooden bars in front of him. The shocked Jounin was then got punched and he flew at least five feet.

The incident provoked a series of attacks from other leaf ninjas there. All of them started to attack at once.

"STOP!"

All the ninjas froze at the sound of Kakashi's voice. All eyes were on him. Kakashi removed his ANBU mask, and stared at them, giving them the shivers from his sharingan eye.

"He's asking for help, he's not a threat" Kakashi announced.

Right at that moment, the boy fainted.

* * *

"His condition is stable. There's nothing wrong. He's just tired, that's all." Rin reported to the 3rd Hokage outside of the hospital room. The Hokage nodded as a sign that he understood, and he peeked through the small window of the door into the room. 

Rin suddenly turned as she realized a presence that she was somewhat so familiar of. Kakashi walked into the hallway, and arrived at the door.

"Hokage-sama" he greeted the Sandaime.

Kakashi looked at Rin, who gave her usual soft smile; she completely forgotten about the whole sudden disappearance thing when she suddenly saw Kakashi carrying a boy towards the hospital. Kakashi then switched his attention to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure he's the one?"

The veteran ninja sighed. He kept looking into the room, where the dark-haired boy lay sleeping in the hospital bed. "Definitely, he's the one"

Rin was the only one there not having a brightest idea what was happening. Kakashi noticed Rin's stare at him. He didn't bother explaining.

"He's the sole survivor of Orochimaru's experiments."

Rin began to understand. Kakashi continued, "That would fairly explain the wood element he used against us just now. Only the 1st Hokage had that capability, and we know that Orochimaru's been trying to get that specialty. There was one successful attempt after all."

The 3rd Hokage sighed again. "This boy would need some protection"

"He could be with me"

Both Sandaime and Rin looked at Kakashi; neither would want to believe what they had heard. Kakashi gave a smile.

"Now, I didn't say anything wrong, didn't I?"

The 3rd Hokage smiled his respectful smile. He nodded, agreeing to the suggestion. "Well, you're always good at sniffing things out" he then walked away from the two teens.

After making sure that the Hokage was out of sight, Rin gave a confused look at Kakashi.

"Now, are sure with this?"

Kakashi smiled again under his mask. A thing he had used to do for the last 3 years of his life. "I'm serious, Rin."

Rin couldn't get any of his intentions.

"He's alone. He could at least need a friend about the same age?" Kakashi remarked in a caring voice that he had also gotten used to now. "I'll sign him up in ANBU. With his skill, he'll pass."

Like always, Rin could only smile and watched.

* * *

It was hours before the boy was finally awake. He growled as he tried opening his eyes. He tried to get up but heard a voice instead. 

"I think it's better to lie down"

At his right hand side, was the person that he recognised as the one that probably just saved his life. A look of gratitude was on his face.

"Thank you"

"Hmmph? What for?" Kakashi stared with one eye closed. He was in his ANBU suit, so he wasn't wearing any head protectors.

"For saving my life"

"Oh, Rin saved your life, not me"

"Rin?"

"You'll see, a medic-nin will be checking on you momentarily." Kakashi's eyes curled upwards; a smile.

The boy too, smiled.

"You're Orochimaru's test subject, huh?"

A look of horror came upon the boy's face. He grabbed his sheets tight. Kakashi took this as a yes.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. For the meantime."

"For the meantime?"

Kakashi got up from the chair he was sitting. He gaped towards the window. His hands crossed. "Well, you'll need to be prepared though"

The boy looked hard at Kakashi. Kakashi turned to him. "And you'll be my partner now."

A look of surprise was all the boy could do. He was surprised, yes but happy at the same time, not knowing why. Maybe because he finally had someone he could call a partner… or better, a friend.

"Now, I'm Hatake Kakashi. You?" Kakashi looked with a smile.

"Call me Tenzou…"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HAHAHA, I have exactly no idea what I wrote! Kakashi seemed a little OOC, I don't care anymore, I'm in a rush, need to sleep.

And, a review would be nice, even if it is only one word or a flame, just to encourage me to actually continue. Hahahah! Ja ne!


	5. Friends & Rivals

**Disclaimer: Naruto respectfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hrmph….. chapter 5.. to tell ya guys the truth, there are many hits and alerts on this story but the amount of reviews are just not that satisfying. I'm not complaining, but I tend to always get distracted by my other stories… so gomen for the wait. **

**I could only hope you guys will enjoy this chapter... I'm not into fluff or happy things lately... T.T**

* * *

As Time Flies By

Chapter 5 – Friends & Rivals

She knew it would be like this, knowing that she herself was a ninja. She understood though; his missions were crucial and important. If not, they weren't called ANBU for nothing.

But it just broke her heart, that for the past 3 years, she was seeing less and less of that grey pluck of hair of his ex-team mate. After their sensei was appointed as the new Hokage for Konoha, the team went on their separate ways. Her soul crushed back then, but when their sensei went to her and whispers the words of comfort; saying that everything will be alright, she decided to trust those words. Somehow, it almost sounded like a promise, by a sensei to his student. As Kakashi launched himself into the suicidal pit of ANBU, Rin could only hold the tears, hiding under their sensei's shadow and stayed as the miracle hands of Konoha Hospital.

Like their sensei always said; in their own way, each of them was at least contributing for the sake of the village.

Now, after about a year after their sensei's death, Rin's heart remained to be broken. Their sensei's reassuring whispers still lingered deep at the back of her head, only to come out when she isolate herself in one corner just to cry. Every time she saw Kakashi she would wiped her eyes, even though she knew she wasn't crying in the first place, and flashed her usual soft smile at the masked face. And each time, it was replied by Kakashi's own smile behind the mask that she never knew was only for her. This had become a routine, but ironically, it occurred only once in a while.

It has been more than 4 months since Tenzou's dramatic yet suspicious arrival in Konoha, that was after his near-to-death escape from Orochimaru. The young lad was tired to the bone, unable to move properly for the first couple of days. To make it worst, the first month was a torture for both Tenzou and Kakashi, as Tenzou was required to undergo continuous interrogation sessions. And not to forget Kakashi who also needed to be present considering he volunteered himself for being Tenzou's 'senpai'. Both of them were getting irritated by all the questions, even Kakashi once whispered to Rin that he regretted to have volunteered in the first place. Rin was only able to suppress a small chuckle. (Yet, Kakashi finally able to annoy the interrogators by his constant lack of ability to be there on time as payback)

The situation could get much more worst, but Tenzou was cleared from all suspicions and was quickly arranged into ANBU under the supervision of Hatake Kakashi. Rin met Tenzou again for a numerous number of times at his first week in becoming ANBU, which in a way made her life brighter since Kakashi would always be there to associate his kohai. Her heart began to mend by its own when she realized that the time of the conversation they had during Tenzou's regular visit at the hospital was much more than all the conversation they had for the past three years.For once, her smiles was genuine.

Nevertheless, the good things will finally disappear.

Her cherished moments didn't last long, as the condition went back to before. She saw very little of Tenzou now, being he was now more skilful than ever and rarely bumped into any injuries.Thus, also meaning that she saw very little of Kakashi too. Kakashi would only be back after weeks and sometimes months, always exhausted and used up, especially after Tenzou was trusted enough for his own solo mission. Rin of course, didn't say a single word, unknowingly tried to mend again her already broken heart each time she found Kakashi in his exhaustion state.

As the saying goes; tomorrow will turn out better that today. Sadly, it didn't apply to Rin. Again, two days after his return, there was no sign of Kakashi. He was off for another mission. She knocked at his apartment door a couple of times only to found it unanswered. She looked down at the miso eggplant that she made earlier for him with sad eyes and turned her way to the hospital.

* * *

The air in the children ward was always filled with laughter, mixed with sobs of cry and when Rin entered, she was greeted with the children's innocent chuckles and smiles. They all in unison greeted her good morning. Rin always stopped by the children ward before resuming to her proper work as medic-nin there. 

"Good Morning, Rin-neechan!!!"

Rin smiled.

She put the miso eggplant that was meant for Kakashi on a nearside table at her right. The smile still intact on her soft face but the dark bangs under her hazel eyes could never escaped unnoticed by curious eyes.

A boy on the bed nearest to her was the one that pointed it out.

"Rin-neechan, haven't you been sleeping well?"

She was a little startled as she turned to the boy name Hoshi. His large dark eyes sometimes reminded her of the concern eyes of Obito. "I was a little busy, nothing serious Hoshi…" she evaded the question with a smile.

But it didn't stop there.

"Was it because you've been crying a lot?" he voiced out, staring at Rin's eyes which were also a little swollen and red. Rin tried to hide her face while in the same time wiped her eyes, in case if the tears decided to betray her.

"It's because of Kakashi-niisan isn't it??" another small voice came into the picture. Rin turned towards the little girl with red hair in a bed sitting just opposite Hoshi.

When Rin didn't answer the question, all eyes were on her. She didn't dare to look at them, for what they were assuming was quite true. Again yesterday, she went to Kakashi's after work just to check on how he was doing to again found him at the Memorial Tombstone. She again walked him home and by the time she got herself home, it was approaching midnight. Again, like always she couldn't sleep thinking of Kakashi's expression every time he was in front of tombstone and resorted herself to crying. In the end, she cried herself to sleep.

"What… what made you think it was Kakashi? This has nothing to do with him" Rin tried again to shield herself from the incoming curiosity questions.

For a second there, she could sense a feeling of sympathy from the children.

Hoshi looked at the miso eggplant on the table and decided to point that another fact when Tenzou suddenly appeared in the wad. "Rin-san…"

"Whoa! An ANBU!!! Just like Kakashi-niisan!!!"

Tenzou, who was still wearing his ANBU mask, twitched with a hint of surprise. "How do you know I'm not Kakashi?" he asked in a sort-of quiz tone. He knew that Kakashi too had often come by here. He thought the kids would recognized him as Kakashi since he also was in the same ANBU suit.

"You addressed Rin-neechan with 'san'; Kakashi-niisan would never do that…" Hoshi said in a matter-of-factly way.

Tenzou smiled beneath his mask. He then turned towards Rin. "Could I have a few words with you, Rin-san?"

Rin, gladly to finally found a way to escape from the clutches of the children smiled and nodded. She followed Tenzou out of the ward, earning a couple of 'awww's from the children. She gave one last turn and said that they can have the Miso eggplant on the table.

The children cheered.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You looked tired." Tenzou decided to start the conversation as they walked along the hospital walls. 

Rin gave another smile. "I'm fine Tenzou, really. What made you come here? Here for another injury? I don't see any…"

The dark-haired shook his head. "No, Kakashi-senpai asked me to check up on you."

A surprise look came upon Rin's fair face. "Excuse me?"

"Kakashi-senpai asked me to check up on you." Tenzou repeated. "He said that you were late returning from his house yesterday and he said he was sorry that he didn't send you home last night. He was quite worried"

"I wouldn't let him send me anyway…" Rin let out a small sigh.

Tenzou turned his masked face at Rin. "You don't look okay, Rin-san"

Rin didn't look at him, and smiled sadly. "What mission is he on now?"

Tenzou hesitated. "The last time I checked... probably the one involving the Snow Country…" Rin's eyes narrowed.

"That's a long journey. Guess he won't be back for weeks? Maybe months?" it sounded more like a statement than a question. Tenzou gave a slow nod.

"He also asked me to tell you not to worry…" Rin looked at the unmoved mouth of Tenzou's mask. "… and he also said that the last few weeks were the best times that he had ever had with you. Well, I have no idea what that meant… considering that I kept went in and out of this place at that time…"

Rin's eyes widened. She could not help that one tear from coming out from one of her eyes. Her heart went lighter when she learned that Kakashi felt the same way as she felt. She quickly wiped away that tear, unseen by the half-confused Tenzou.

As they reached the entrance of the Hospital, Rin said her thanks to the ANBU which Tenzou replied with a 'no problem' and saying that that's what friends are for. Tenzou walked out of the hospital, but was suddenly made an acquaintance with a quick kick from a certain boy that Rin obviously recognised as an Uchiha.

"Take that, Kakashi!!! You good for nothing burglar!" the Uchiha shouted, Tenzou managed to dodge the sidekick from the 10-year old. Tetsu landed almost unbalance on the ground but was able to turned around and launched another attack; a punch this time.

Noticing the surprise attack now, Tenzou made a quick spin, barely seen by Tetsu and grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and pinned him on the brick wall of the entrance gate. Rin quickly went for the rescue.

"Tenzou, don't hurt him! It's just Tetsu!"

Tetsu, hearing what Rin called the man in front of him, stared with a little shock. He knew he was mistakenly attacked the wrong guy. "You're not Kakashi?"

Tenzou slid his mask slightly, revealing his square face and diamond-shaped eyes. "Nope. Sorry, kid. Your revenge would have to wait."

Tetsu clenched his teeth together as his feet met back with the ground. She felt Rin's hands on his shoulder. He didn't seem hurt. "Tetsu, are you okay?"

The boy gave a hesitate nod, "I'm fine." He muttered with a frown on his face.

"Don't you do that again! Not to anyone, especially to Kakashi! You could get killed if he was serious!" Rin almost shouted.

Tetsu raging eyes met Rin's worried ones. "That would be better! I would die protecting my clan's rights! And then everyone would know who that grey weirdo really is!"

A slap landed on Tetsu's left cheek.

Tetsu's eyes widened with surprise, so were Tenzou's. Rin's right palm shivered from the impact. She was trying so hard to not let any water out of her round orbs. Tetsu touched the red spot on his cheek. His eyes burned with anger.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP PROTECTING HIM!!!??" Tetsu exploded. "HE EVEN MADE YOU CRIED TO YOUR SLEEP! AND YET YOU'RE STILL PROTECTING HIM!!" Tetsu continued to blast. He remembered last night when he saw Rin cried herself to sleep. He was trying to find Rin for consolation like always, after being scolded by his father yesterday.

Rin stared at Tetsu. She saw Tetsu let escaped a tear from his eyes. She lowered down her shivering hand and head. The reaction just now was a complete reflex. She didn't realized what she had done. "Tetsu… I'm.."

Even before Rin managed to finish her apology, Tetsu was 10 feet away. Tenzou held a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Rin touched the spot at her chest. She was more broken than before.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well… that's all folks. I'll try to update again… I'm flying to Indonesia for medical studies this Saturday, so I will be SOOO busy there… but I'll try to write.. Especially when I'm bored.. XD**

**Thank you! R & R!!!**


End file.
